


James

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to know what he can call Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

## James

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (petfly and UPN do) I'm not making any money either. 

notes: Thanks to Gillian Middleton for Beta'ing. Feedback appreciated. 

* * *

Jim lay in his bed next to his partner. After no less than an hour of mind blowing sex, they were both breathless and tired. 

"God, that was great, lover." Blair said taking big gulps of air. 

"Don't call me that." Jim said. 

"What?" 

"Lover" 

"Why not?" 

"It makes me feel cheap." 

"I don't mean it that way." Blair said defensively. 

"I know, its just the whole connotation of the word." 

"Well, what can I call you?" 

"I've always liked Jim." he said. 

"Oh, come on. You've got half a million nicknames for me. There's got to be something I could call you. I know you hate Jimmy." Jim winced at the childhood nickname and Blair continued. "And soul-mate doesn't exactly roll off the tongue after sex." 

"That, I like." 

"Well, its a bit formal, sweetheart." 

"Sandburg." 

"What?" 

"Sweetheart?" 

"What's wrong with sweetheart?" 

"My mom used to call me that." 

"Sorry." Blair said. 

"Don't be. It doesn't hurt so much to think about her anymore." Jim said. "But I'd rather not think about her while I'm in bed with you." 

"Point taken, Darling." Blair said, trying again. 

"I don't think so." Jim said. 

"Come on, Jim. The only thing I call you besides Jim is Big Guy." 

"I like _that_ " Jim said leering slightly. 

"Yes, I'm sure its a tremendous ego boost, but I was hoping for something a bit more romantic. How about Honey?" 

Jim shook his head no. 

"I guess sweetie is out." 

Jim shook his head yes. 

"Baby?" 

Another negative nod from Jim. "That one's yours," he said. 

"Dear?" 

"How about Dearest?" 

"Not to say that you're not my dearest, but its kind of old fashioned." 

"Hey, I'm trying here, Chief." 

"Leannan?" 

"What?" 

"Its Scottish." 

"What does it mean?" 

There was an indistinct mumble, which really said something for Blair's powers of avoidance considering he was talking to someone who could hear his heart ten blocks away. 

"What?" 

"Sweetheart." Blair said a little louder. 

"No sweetheart in any language." 

"Ok, ok. Jamie?" 

Jim just scowled. 

"All right, I give up." Blair said flopping his head back down onto the pillow. 

"You called me 'my love' once." Jim said. "Made me feel special." 

"That's because its for special occasions. Besides, we're getting formal again." 

"Its not that formal." 

"Come on, Jim. Look at your choices. You've got soul-mate, dearest, and my love. Why not just have me call you James?" 

Jim sat up on his elbows and looked at Blair. 

"Say that again." 

"Say what again?" 

"James." 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." 

"Just say it." 

"I can't believe I'm doing this...James." 

"Again." Jim prompted. 

"James" 

"Again" 

"James" 

"Do you have any idea how sexy that sounds?" Jim asked. 

"I think I have some idea," Blair said, moving his hand down to Jim's hips feeling the hardness under the tented quilt. "James," he said again. 

"Oh, baby!" came the enthusiastic reply as Jim pounced on his mate, laying a passionate open-mouthed kiss on Blair's lips. 

Half an hour later, they were in the same breathless exhausted state they had been in when the conversation had begun. 

"Oh, James." Blair sighed. 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"That was incredible." 

"For me too, Babe." 

"Who's idea was it to name you James?" 

"Mom's. Why?" 

"Well, if I ever meet her, remind me to thank her, My Love." 

After a bit of silence, and a few contented sighs they both drifted off to sleep. 

End 


End file.
